


Yearning Pain

by JamesJenkins9



Category: North Sea Texas (2011)
Genre: Coming of Age, Crying, Desire, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Set during the scene where Pim cries after discovering Gino has a girlfriend- but still is in love with him, holding on to hope of what could be. I love this film and this is my first story for it. Told from Pim's point of view. Hope you enjoy!





	Yearning Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like for me to write another fanfic for the film. Thanks for reading!

I thought it was true, the handsome 15-year-old dark-haired boy, happily dating "that girl" (Françoise). His face kept looking at me while I masturbated. I wondered if he thought about me when he kissed, touched and said sweet words to Françoise . The thought of it, sent a cold chill, hit straight to my heart and crushed dream and as I came hard the sweet tent kisses broke out of my mind as my juice squirted inside my PJs and trickled to the mattress.

I've never been shy of my body or sex.

So touching myself naked never fazes me and anyway it’s my world-in my room. It's better being around stupid people. I came to the truth just after my 15th birthday.

So last week… my friend Gino had been avoiding me for 2 weeks and my cock was yearning to be near him.

It only got worse when I went to visit his house.

Gino never looked so good, him sitting on his motorcycle made me tingle and even his black jacket had some appeal.

His lips on "hers"- he smiled at..."her". I saw Gino's bike, his longed for dream and an stuck the gift rag around the tailpipe and ran home-my face burning with tears.

By the time I got home my body was shaking and pants were soaked. Running upstairs to my room and shutting the door, I stripped naked, left my clothes by the front door, and headed straight to the window.

Gino always seemed to be at the window. His bedroom window met mine. 

I'd often opened the blinds and touched myself naked so he'd see. Or picture in my mind's eye him fucking me on the writing desk thinking he was watching.

I showered and dressed for bed and then grabbing a beer out of the fridge I walked back into my room. It’s a cool night, letting doors opening out on to my moon lit room.

My cock was still aching. I missed Gino! But my body missed his big thick cock much more.

The way he touched me was always great.

He always splits my lips open with his finger and makes sure his juices drip onto my tongue - sometimes my legs rise up when he sinks his massive shaft into me.

He never gives me a moment to think- just kisses,tickles and pounds me wild and gentle.

I love it when he shoves my legs up behind my head spreading me wide exposing my hole.

My ass takes him well. It’s used to him.

But my ass just can’t stop him. He’s too big, my God!

It’s a shame, I love my ass being fucked good and hard- his smell in my nose.

I took another swig of the beer and opened my PJs up. I'm used to fucking myself. I’ve done it since I was 13 and know every part of my body.

My fingers ran down my body until they met my red dick. I rubbed it making it hard in a few strokes. Juice started to seep out of me as two of my fingers disappeared inside.

I heard a noise outside and noticed a shadow of a person through the blinds in Gino's window.

I was sure it was Gino, so I didn’t stop.

In fact it made me feel hotter. I took another drink and lowered a hand down between my legs sliding two fingers straight inside. Slowly, I fucked my hole with my warm fingers. The way I was lying half nude made my fingers hit my g-spot every time I entered them.

The beer was brewing up inside my belly with every thrust. My moans became part of me and my excitement, jealousy and intensity rose up.

I continued to fuck my hole with three fingers now, my other had working my cock, until I closed my eyes and threw my head back in ecstasy and had a BIG orgasm.

I heard more noise as I came back into reality. This time I could see Gino’s head looking out from his window. I turned my tear-stained face away but smiled.

He ducked his head quickly.

‘Don’t be scared!’ I hissed out. ‘I know you’re watching me jack off! You’d better be careful with that "Big Snake" in your pants.’

The lamp light had given him away. I saw he him jacking hard and fast on his more than average sausage.

‘Have you had enough?’ I laughed to myself as I threw my face into my pillow, coming close. ‘Again he ducked his head and body out of sight.’

I walked into the kitchen and took out the leftovers I had eaten earlier.

I laid myself down on my sweaty bed, my fun "tools" on the table near me. My fingers instantly headed back to my ass as I spread my legs wide.

I picked up a hair brush and slid it right inside me. My other hand worked on my nipples as I slid the wooden hard object inside me. I looked to the side window and saw Gino looking through the window. Again he ducked down as soon as he saw me looking. Not sure if it was guilt, love-both?

I thought it was cute, this 15-year-old boy, happily kissing Françoise two hours ago, kept looking at me while I masturbated. I wondered if he thought about me when he kissed Françoise . The thought of it, sent a bitter bolt hit straight to my brain and fucked heart-as I came hard the sweet tent kisses broke out of my mind as my juice squirted inside my PJs and trickled to the mattress.

I wasn’t done yet.

My heart still on him.

I was so fucking sad, jealous and horny.

Feeling bold as shit, I sat up and cried out through the moonlit darkness.

"I’m not giving in! You won't turn me out-unless you come over. Yes, I want you in to watch Gino!"

I picked up the hairbrush, lotion and toothbrush and scooted up to the bed frame. Two minutes later, Gino walked to his window again. He didn’t say anything he just stood in full view.

‘Go on-do in! Stand there in the nude. You just watched me fucking my self with a hairbrush. You can watch some more.’

I was feeling incredible- I had this "macho" boy under my control. A different feeling than I usually have when I’m getting hard and though crying- I liked it.

‘Well go on. Beat it off!’

He stepped closer to the window. Again, he didn't say anything.

"Gino pull your cock out and wank it! If I’m gonna feel what I feel- I want to see you enjoying it" I said.

Boldly, he pulled out his massive 10-inch cock. It was so fucking hard and fat I wanted to sit and suck right on it!

But Gino and I agreed not to fuck others unless we both wanted to and our mothers weren't home. Plus his sister, Sabrina, tried to get my attention but after learning the truth, was crushed and I'm no home wrecker. If anything I see myself as their friend. Still wanted to be special in his life. I’m sure Françoise gave him something to remember last night.

I moaned in my bed, spreading my legs wide so he'd have a perfect view. I took the hairbrush, the longest and biggest I could find at the bathroom and shoved it into my wanting sweet hole. My juices running down the sides coating it for what was to come.

Then I took the toothbrush and sucked and licked on it until I had worked the hairbrush all the way inside of me.

I loved this!

The toothbrush was thin but long with a few bumps and little curves. Once it was well wet and I slid it into my ass, I stroked up and down on the hairbrush that was well placed inside my briefs. I worked the toothbrush in and out, feeling slutty and filled.

‘Oh oh! That’s soooooo GOOD!’

I heard Gino's panting, about to cum so I stopped and looked out my window…

‘No, No, No! Not yet. I haven’t finished- don’t you DARE cum. Not until I say you can.’

‘Yes my Pim’ is all he said.

‘Now pull that cock in time with me fucking myself or I'll never let you see me again. I know you watch me-and want me! You’re lucky because it gets me wet and ready for your big cock.'

Gino started pulling faster than before and half staggered backwards on his bedroom floor.

I turned around and started to ride the Hairbrush again. Harder and faster then before. Before long the thought of being the object of Gino's dreams was too much and I came screaming so loud that I’m sure Gino's Mum, Marcella, across the street heard. 

I couldn’t stop I came- white thick honey gushing out all over my briefs, skin and bedding.

I was wild, jealous and hungry. I missed Gino’s cock now pounding me into submission, messing up my sweet hole for his joy. Though I love the games with Gino- I'd never change it for Gino seducing me for his pleasure and taking and using me for his passion.

I rolled on my back grabbing the hairbrush.

I didn’t bother to lube my asshole – it was wet enough. With a bit of working it slid right in. The feeling of the wooden surface rubbing on the inside of me drove me crazy. I felt each indent on it. My hole was now split to where I was full. I shoved it in as deep as I could and Gino licked his lips at what he saw.

‘Do you like that Gino? Does it look hot; the pink of my reddened ass lips?’

‘Ohhh yes beautiful like you….’ Gino moaned in his head.

‘I didn’t ask about me. Does the brush in my ass look good?’

"Yes. Fuck it does!" he yelled as he pulled his cock so hard I thought it might fly off.

‘Well do you want to cum with me?’

‘Please. Yes I would.’ Gino replied.

‘While I’m cumming - and it’s not long now - make sure you blow that load for me and blow it good. I don’t want you shooting it "frustrated".’

‘Yes. I will. I’m going…’

‘Not yet! When I cum, fucks sake!’ I barked through clenched teeth.

I jerked up-seeing myself laying right under him. I saw his massive meat, huge, half covered with his hand- I wanted it so bad...

I shoved the brush back inside my ass as I laid both my legs on either side of the bed he was laying on.

"Pull it Gino!" I cried "Get that cock in me!"

‘Yes, yes, yes! I will for you Pim.’ he replied.

I picked up the toothbrush I had brought off the bathroom and sucked on it like a cock feeding it into my mouth and pulling it back out as I shoved the brush fiercely inside me. Sweat wet over my lips and tears welling in my eyes.

Again and again I bit the toothbrush making moans out as my ass muscles clenched the intruding mass of wooden pleasure invading my boy spot. I looked at me Gino.

‘Are you ready Gino?’

‘Oh yes!’ he begged.

‘Well cum in me.’

My words were like a firework shot high. 

He pulled hard once or twice more, I’m not sure as the orgasm I was having made me close out all senses. All I know is I was cumming HARD and the only motion I knew were the sensations exploding out through my ass into every part of my body.

Then as if Gino was pouring balls in my already confused body, his cum landed on my chest legs and cheeks. Shot after shot. Landing. Leaving its mark. If not large, beautiful.

I came the hardest I'd ever had in my life, my cock going into lock down as I pumped it again and again until the waves of painful pleasure crashing through me, spread out and cooled where they'd landed.

Gino was still pulling his cock slower now, squeezing each drop of hot cum out of his now softening sausage.

I laid beside him until my breath came back. Still confused but satisfied.

‘You can go now...’ I said, not thinking he'd stay.

He leaned over and slipped his warm hand back into my pants. Without saying a word he kissed me with a smile on his face.

‘Oh Pimme!’ he stopped and looked at me.

‘Save these Baby - maybe you can bring them over for tomorrow.’

I took the briefs I had masturbated in-that he'd touched and smelled them deep, before my eyes closed.


End file.
